


If You Can't Beat 'Em

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, Light BDSM, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan is sick and tired of his brother being inconsiderate to him just because he's having sex with his stupid vampire lover, so after a beer or two, he decides to have his own fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Beat 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the smut_fest community on livejournal. This was for the first round and is old but I idn't realize smut_fest had a tag on here! :D

He had no suspicions as he entered the building. On the outside, the building looked like a bar. A bit cheap maybe but there was no harm in entering a cheap looking bar when you were eager to get drunk and try your best to forget about the night. Walking in on your identical twin brother being screwed on your bed would make anyone sick to his or her stomach as well as pissed off. That wasn't even the worst part of it all. He was on Nolan's bed and sleeping with that jackass vampire neighbor of theirs who was always threatening to tear his throat out. Yet, whenever he was around his twin, he was sweet, charming, and everything Nolan knew he wasn't.

After the horrendous sight, he stormed out after his brother asked him politely to leave. It would've been fine if a moan had not followed the request. With nowhere to go and a terrible sight still ingrained in his mind, he set out to a bar. Given the fact that he rarely, if ever, drank and didn't go out very often, he had some trouble finding a bar but eventually he stumbled upon one.

There were a few patrons and after the initial look up to see who was at the door, everyone went back to what they were doing and he sat down at the bar. The bartender was turned away from him so he waited quietly, chin resting on his propped up fist. Behind him, a scantily clad woman clinging to the arm of a sloppily dressed man emerged from the back and it caught his eye. He lifted a brow but thought nothing of it. It was not unheard of for bar patrons to have sex in the bathrooms. He personally thought it was disgusting but to each their own.

"What can I get ya?"

Turning to look at the bartender who had finally noticed him, his eyes grew wide when he noticed the woman was quite obviously topless. He tried not to stare but it was hard when he had a pair of very large and bare breasts staring back at him. "I-I," he managed to stutter out.

"I'll get you a beer. Does that sound good?" she asked with a grin.

He dumbly nodded and felt his face heat up as the bartender turned around to get his drink. "I thought this was a bar. Why is she naked?" he muttered underneath his breath, averting his gaze when a young male clinging to another man emerged from the back.

There was nothing going on. Absolutely nothing. He was in an ordinary bar and would drink his beer and then leave with his brother being finished with that bastard. This caused him to start fuming again. Why did they have to do it in his bed? His brother had no sense of privacy or understanding of the meaning of ownership.

Taking a sip of his beer, he paid little attention to what was going on around him. He had figured by this point that he was not in an ordinary bar. The influx of half-dressed people, disheveled appearances, the exchange of money, and the sounds coming from the back led him to believe this was a brothel as well. He was aware a few existed in the city but never had he thought he would stumble into one. Barely noticing when someone sat beside him, he took another sip of his beer and winced as the sounds from the back became louder. He was going to need to call his brother after this!

"You look uncomfortable," someone said from beside him and he nodded slightly, casting a slight glance at the man sitting on his right. He was good looking and taller then him but almost everyone seemed to be taller than him. Even his supposed identical twin brother was! "Never been to a brothel before?"

He nearly choked on his drink. "W-what? No!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Why are you asking me questions? Don't you have someone to sleep with or something?" he retorted quietly, glancing around with an embarrassment on his face.

The man chuckled. "I only ask because you look uncomfortable. Did you somehow stumble in here accidentally?"

Swallowing, he quickly drank the rest of his beer and asked the server with averted eyes if he could have another. This brought another chuckle from the man next to him.

"You did didn't you?" the stranger asked.

He took a big gulp of his second beer. "Maybe I did. What's it to you?" Nolan snapped.

"It's just a hard story to believe."

"Then don't believe it."

"I'm Jack."

Nolan glanced at him and lifted a brow when he extended his hand. "Nice to know... I'm Nolan," he muttered, wanting to try his best to be polite and to finish his drink. He was calling his brother as soon as he was done with this one! He wanted out of here.

Muttering a goodbye to the man whom he found somewhat annoying, he stood up but realized it was too quickly when he swayed slightly. Yes, he was drunk and after only two beers. Nolan was aware he was a lightweight while that lovely twin of his was able to down a whole bottle of vodka with out even passing out. Regaining his balance, he went outside the bar and pulled out his phone. It was a bit of a difficulty but eventually he managed to dial his brother's number.

"What?" asked a gasping voice.

"Are you still having sex?!" Nolan shouted, blushing when someone entering the bar gave him a look. Why give him a look? He was going into a brothel for Christ sake!

"Y-Yes and I would appreciate it if you could stay out for the rest of the night..."

Nolan quickly hung up the phone and felt the urge to kick something. His twin was so inconsiderate! He also feared for his bed. The whole thing would have to be burned! There was no hope in saving it.

"Who is still having sex?" a voice from behind him asked.

Jumping, he turned to see that man from inside suddenly standing behind him. "My twin. He and that stupid vampire neighbor of ours have been going at for hours and in my bed no less!"

"It's disheartening to think you have a problem with vampires."

Nolan, at this point, noticed that Jack was a vampire. Swallowing, he quickly shook his head and hoped he had not offended him. "I have no problem with vampires! The only one I dislike is that neighbor but that is not the issue."

Jack chuckled. Nolan was starting to get sick of that damn chuckle. "What is the issue then?"

"I have no place to sleep tonight thanks to my sex crazed brother!"

~*~

It was not like him to accept an offer to spend a night at some strange man's apartment. He usually had more sense then that but the two beers he had made him a bit more spontaneous and stupid. This was what led to him accepting Jack's offer to stay the night at his place and then get in his car for the short drive to the vampire's apartment. Once inside, he noted it was quite Spartan but still nicely decorated. However, his drunken mind only took in a little bit of the surroundings before plopping down on the man's couch.

"You want some water?" he heard Jack offer and Nolan shook his head.

"Thanks but I'm fine," Nolan muttered, shifting on the couch awkwardly. Through his drunken mind, he wondered what he was doing here. He could have crashed at a hotel or something.

"Why the nervous expression?" Jack questioned with small smile as he sat down next to Nolan who shot him a look.

"I don't look nervous!"

Jack laughed. "I'm not going to bite you know."

"You're a vampire..."

"Yes, I know, but I only feed off the willing."

Nolan had no response for that and flipped open his phone. Quickly calling his brother, he was not going to call back after this time. If he was still doing, things with that damned vampire then so be it!

"Nolan I... ah... told you to... ah ... stop calling!" his brother whined on the other line.

"How can you still be having sex?!"

"Because it's fantastic! You really need to get laid big brother."

The line went dead and Nolan put his phone on the coffee table. His brother wasn't right. He didn't need to get laid! Glancing at Jack, who was very attractive, a crazy thought ran through his mind. Well it wasn't much of a thought so much as a desire. Shifting closer, he kissed the male hard and expected to be pushed away. Instead, he felt a hand snake into his hair and forcibly hold his head in place as a strong tongue slipped into his mouth, which left him aching for more when the kiss was finally broken.

Panting softly as he struggled to regain his breath from such a kiss, he watched Jack with slightly wide eyes and swallowed slowly. "I take it I don't have to apologize for kissing you, huh?" he joked then winced as he hoped he had not ruined the mood. Nolan had a habit of doing that. When there was no response from Jack, he moved to get up but found himself being yanked back down to the couch.

"I hope you don't plan to leave after you started this. That would be rather rude," Jack muttered but he let go of his wrist, giving Nolan a perfect opportunity to make a run for it. He didn't however.

Trembling slightly, he shook his head and then kissed Jack for a second time. He wasn't as confident as he had been with the first kiss but the vampire didn't seem to mind. Pulling away a second time, he stood up and tugged Jack's hand, intending to lead him to the bedroom but considering he had no idea where it was, he had to have the man lead him. It proved for another embarrassing moment that quickly faded to the back of his mind as, in the middle of a heated kiss, his knees hit the back of the bed.

He fell onto the bed, pulling Jack down with him because he didn't intend to break their kiss. Gasping softly into the kiss when he felt a hand slide underneath his shirt; his left nipple being pinched caused his erection to twitch. The jeans he was wearing were suddenly becoming very uncomfortable but he didn't want to rush right into it either. Watching Jack as he broke the kiss, he shivered in slight fear as he felt the man kiss his jaw and then his neck. His fangs grazed the skin lightly but he didn't think Jack would hurt him.

Squirming slightly as Jack pinched his nipple a little harder, the sudden movement caused one of the vampire's fangs to cut his neck. A thin line of blood suddenly appeared and he watched as Jack's eyes got darker and his movements a little rougher. "Jack-" he started to say but the rest of his words was muffled when Jack kissed him hard. Trying to make sense of the sudden change in his mood, he barely noticed when the vampire ripped his shirt right off. Apparently, he was not a patient man.

Distracted still by the kiss, he was confused when his wrists were grabbed by Jack but again thought nothing of it. He only started to think something was off when Jack pulled away and he couldn't move his arms. Glancing up, he saw his wrists cuffed together and he gaped at Jack. "Why did you cuff me?"

"You talk too much," was the only answer he received as Jack climbed off the bed. He returned a moment later with a gag but hesitated a moment. Nolan knew this was his chance to stop this. However, he didn't and allowed the vampire to gag him. Watching Jack, he told himself to trust him and the liquor still in his system made him able to do so. Well that, and wanting to see how far this would go.

His thoughts were broken when there was a rough bite on his nipple followed by a soothing tongue. Squirming, he shifted and whined through the gag when he felt his jean clad erection brush against Jack's leg, which rested between his spread legs. This caused the whine to turn into a moan as he started to grind against Jack's knee but just as the pleasure started to build, the leg was moved and he couldn't help but glare at him.

"Don't give me that look," Jack chuckled as he lightly tweaked his left nipple causing the younger man to gasp.

Nolan felt like he was waiting a lifetime when Jack finally decided to remove his jeans. Wearing nothing underneath, there were no more clothing barriers and the vampire seemed to enjoy that very much. He took his cock into his mouth almost immediately after it was released from its confinement.

Jack's tongue ran over the head of his cock while one of his fingers teased his entrance. Stiffening slightly, the vampire practically deep throating him made him forget about the fingertip that pushed into him. Muffled words that were about as intelligible as they come tried to escape his mouth as the pleasure kept building but once again, Jack suddenly stopped.

"I'm glad I decided to grab this. We can't have you coming yet,"

Nolan's eyes widened as he saw Jack pull a cock ring out of god only knew where. When it was on, he mumbled something from behind the gag and hoped that the stupid vampire knew it was a curse. Never seeming to let him get his guard down, he wrinkled his nose when he felt something soft and wet brush against his entrance and when it entered him, he let out a muffled whimper. Dear fucking god it was his tongue. At first thought, he wanted to say that was disgusting but it felt so good that he pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

"Jack..." he managed to say through the gag, throwing his head back and gasping as a finger wiggled in there while that soft, fucking amazing tongue circled the puckered hole. "God damn it," he shouted, glaring at the man.

"That looks like a 'fuck me now' face. Am I right?"

Nolan wanted to slap him but he also wanted his cock inside him so he just nodded vigorously though he still was glaring at him. Looking away for a moment, he glanced back at Jack when he felt a shuffling sound. Then without even warning, he pushed into him and Nolan groaned. There was pain but it was the good kind of pain. A brutal pace was set quickly and the two eventually found a rhythm. When the gag was pulled off he harshly told Jack to kiss him. The vampire did and Nolan whimpered as the fury of the kiss caused him to slice his lip on one of the vampire's fangs. The taste of his blood only seemed to heighten the feeling.

Groans of pleasure filled the room, Nolan breaking the kiss as he threw his head back to let out a small scream as he neared his climax. The pace was lost now but he kept hitting that spot and Nolan could only focus on the cock inside him. It was fucking mind blowing. Letting out a whimper when the man suddenly bit down on his neck, he felt his climax building, and cursed the fact that his hands were tied up and the cock ring fully preventing him from reaching orgasm.

"Jack..." he muttered though it sounded more like a whine. Glancing up at him, he arched his back as Jack quickened his movements, still ignoring that part of him that was throbbing so much it nearly hurt.

"Yes?" Jack asked, his breathe tickling his ear and it was hard not to start cursing at the vampire who quite clearly enjoyed teasing him.

"Stop teasing me you bastard vampire," he hissed, crying out in relief when Jack reached between them and started pumping his erection in time with his thrusts. However, he didn't remove the cock ring. "Damn it, Jack!" Nolan shouted. A sob escaped him when the pleasure started to almost hurt and then and only then did Jack removed the cock ring. With nothing preventing him from coming, he didn't last long. Coming with a whimper, he felt Jack moving faster when suddenly he leaned down and bit down harshly on his neck.

Squirming at the feeling, he felt his body growing relaxed and then Jack finally came with one final thrust. Shivering as the vampire's come filled him, he felt his eyes growing heavy and with the combination of the liquor, sleepiness, and the climax he quickly fell asleep. He did this even despite the fact that Jack was laying on top of him.

~*~

He felt a throbbing pain in his head when he woke up the next morning and the bright light filtering through the window certainly didn't help. Where were thick curtains when you needed them? Rolling onto his side, he shifted and froze when his foot brushed against something solid. That wasn't right. Glancing over his shoulder, he nearly tumbled out of bed when he saw a very handsome male lying beside him. Then he remembered and he wasn't sure what he should feel.

"Did you sleep well?" Jack asked and Nolan swallowed before nodding. "Good."

"About last night..."

"It'll be about $6000 dollars. I'm expensive you know."

Nolan stared at Jack with a blank expression on his face that quickly became replaced with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I work at the brothel you were at last night."

"Are you kidding me?" Nolan snapped as he quickly sat up in bed. "I am not paying you for last night! I didn't even know you were a... a... sex seller!"

"Sex seller!"

"Don't judge my words!" he cried. "I am not paying you a dime and if you think I am-"

Nolan was cut off by a kiss.

"I'm kidding. I was off last night."

Nolan glared at him. "So you were just playing with me?!"

The vampire chuckled. "No I really do work at the brothel but I was kidding about you paying me."

"You are such an ass," Nolan huffed.

Jack smiled. "I try."

Rolling his eyes, Nolan heard his phone ringing from the living room and noted it was his brother's ringtone. Instead of getting up to answer, he laid back down in Jack's bed with his back with him. "Mind if I spend the morning?"

"No. Of course I don't, but this time I might have to charge you."

"Jack!" Nolan snapped.

The man just laughed and kissed him. He really did find it fun to tease Nolan.


End file.
